Ruphas Mafahl
Note:- ''Final Ascension Ruphas is excluded in the profile'' Origin: 'Yasei no Last Boss ga Arawareta '''Alias/Aka: '''Black-Winged Overlord, Supreme Ruler, the Tamer of Monsters, Tyrant, the Absolute Despair, the Enemy of the World, Saphur (in disguise), Demonic Angel '''Classification: '''Angel, Natural born Black-Winged Flugel, Skywing Tribe, Pseudo-Goddess 'Threat level: ' God+ || Quasar- || Quasar+ || Celestial '''Age: '''475 Years '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Flight, Counterspell, Expert in Martial Arts, Has Incredible Willpower, Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Capable of Spiritual Attacks, Conceptual Attacks, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can survive in Space, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Aura (Her aura can have the effects of Explosion, Suppression, Charisma, Intimidation), Regeneration (On unknown level, since she's always barely injured in battles), Acausality (Type 1), Causality Manipulation || All previous abilities in higher scale, in addition to Immortality (Types 1), Energy Manipulation (Solar Flare uses a cosmic energy) || All previous abilities in much higher scale in addition to Durability Negation || All previous abilities in much higher scale, in addition to Acausality (Type 2 & 4) 'Physical strength: '''Likely Multi-Continent Level (It's said that Level 1000 beings could make an entire planet surface into a desert within a single punch. Ruphas' handchop could cut the ground up till the end of horizon of the planet, a being who's comparable to her was able to split the entire ocean with just a shockwave of his punch. Her clashed fist with an enemy comparable to her caused a global earthquake, even though they're clashed in the stratosphere) || At least Multi-Continent Level, Likely Higher || At least Large Planet Level (Withstood a powerful creature ten times bigger than Earth, eventually managed to singlehandedly throw such creature into another planets, causing a cosmic destruction), Likely Higher || Likely Universal+ Level (Level ∞ beings are infinitely superior to all thousands level of beings) 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi-Continent, Likely higher with Magic & Heaven Arts || At Least Large Planet (Was able to literally stop an attack which could destroy a planet bigger than Earth single-handedly and managed to throw it into another planet that resulted in the complete destruction of the planet), Large Star with Solar Flare (Was able to destroy numerous planets, stars, and other celestial bodies. Eventually made an explosion far bigger than the solar system) || Likely Galaxy (Managed to break through damage limit to 999.999.999, almost a billion damage. It's said that there's no object smaller than galaxy that has such stamina parameter, which means she can likely one shot an object close to the size of galaxy), should be higher with Magic & Heaven Arts. Can Ignore Conventional Durability with Aldebaran (Literally ignores all defense, nullifying all powers before her. Eventually superior to Jed Prior & Jed Posterior which could rewind & accelerate time infinitely) || Likely Universe+ (Infinitely higher than before) Durability: At least Multi-Continent (Traded blows with an enemy comparable to herself) || At least Large Planet, Likely Higher || At least Large Star (Tanked an attack comparable to supernova explosion, without taking even a scratch), Likely Higher || Universe+ (Survived and was unaffected by Big Crunch which was collapsing the Universal Space-Time) Speed: Infinite, likely Immeasurable (Level 1000 beings naturally make time infinitely compressed for their own perception, making it has no different to stopped time. For even more advanced Level 1000 being like Ruphas, she was already separated from time of reality, and could even make the concept of time left behind as she moved seriously) || Infinite, likely Immeasurable || Infinite, likely Immeasurable || Infinitely higher (Infinitely above her base speed. Basically, Level ∞ beings are infinitely superior to any finite-level beings in every way. "Become more infinite" is even possible) Intelligence: 'Above Average with hundreds of years of combat experience 'Stamina: 'Very High (Never shown any sign of exhaustion) || At least Very High || At least Very High || Nigh-Limitless (Basically, Level ∞ beings are infinitely superior to any finite-level beings in every way) 'Range: Planetary || Solar System (The Solar Flare could be launched at far beyond the speed of light, destroying any celestial bodies on its way with its immense devastating gravity. Eventually caused a great cosmic explosion far beyond the Solar System) || At least Solar System, Likely Higher || Universal+ Weakness: 'She once get manipulated by Goddess' Avatar, resulted her defeat in the hands of Seven Heroes and the lost of her memories. 'Standard equipment *'Crimson robe —' Ruphas' signature crimson robe that she always wears. Has an ability to reduce all incoming damage into half *'Angel's dress —' Ruphas' standard clothing. Has some ability to Cancelling Negative Status & Regenerating Life-force *'Magic Stealth — '''With the help of Megrez, Ruphas' managed to have her robe with camouflage ability that makes her wings invisible *'Lifthrasir —''' A Mythical sword, which according to legend, will not disappear even after the world is destroyed. The light sweep of this sword instantly flew into outer space outside Midgard and cuts an asteroid in half. In fact, Lifthrasir is two swords, not one. The longer one cuts the power of Tenho and breaks through the defense of the enemy, and the shorter one has tremendous Magical power and cuts magic. Initially, a long blade will be completely useless against those who simply do not use Tenho. But not in this case. Because Ruphas is holding him - the strongest creature in Midgard. She just gives it better qualities than legends. Noteworthy Techniques & Abilities Flugel | Skywing Tribe — The Skywing tribes are a race of winged creatures, they are said to be descendants of God, or rather, the Skywing tribes are the self-proclaimed descendants of true Angels, the original beings who lived before the 7 races appeared. Angel wings are the most important thing in their life, their magnificence and beauty mean much more than a figure, appearance and everything else. The cleaner and whiter the wings, the better and more beautiful they are considered. If the wings are not white enough, then this will be considered an ugliness, regardless of how beautiful the angel himself is. If the wings are very beautiful, the angels will be considered very beautiful, even if he himself is covered in acne and eels. Ruphas has wings ... that's black. If so, their beauty is ... zero. In human understanding, this is equivalent to a person having green skin, no eyebrows and a huge forehead. Or even worse. But in this way her peculiarity is emphasized, and she also plays well on the image, as she represented evil. *'Sharp eyesight —' Ruphas' eyesight is in normal condition, 12 times better than in humans. This allows her to see insects at a distance of 20 meters from herself. However, she can increase this distance with the help of Tenho, roughly speaking, creating binoculars from light energy. *'Lack of oxygen demand —' Ruphas also doesn't need oxygen when it's under water, or in an airless space. No, not because she can breathe there, she's simply a creature with an overwhelming vitality. Ruphas doesn't need oxygen if her vitality is automatically restored faster than decreases. *'Longevity —' angels are considered to be descendants of God, and therefore have longevity, it seems they live on average 1,500 years. Therefore, Ruphas is still young. In total, she is now 475 years old. Tamer of Monsters — one of the most useful classes of all that Ruphas Mafahl has. It allows you to subjugate (or better say, transfer to your side, creating fully loyal supporters) of all kinds of different creatures. This is a more effective method than creating Golems with the help of alchemy, since subordinate beings can become stronger, independently regenerate, Golems are deprived of such opportunities. The level of subordinate beings depends on the power of the subordinate. While Lufasu was at level 1000, all creatures subordinate to her side couldn't become stronger than level 800. But of course, at the level of 4200 this is irrelevant, at such a level of power, all tamed monsters of the corresponding level automatically rise to a maximum, 1000 level. *'The 12 Heavenly Stars (Zodiac) —' The 12 most formidable creatures of this world subjugated Ruphas Mafahl, these are her fighting elite, they are so strong that each of them could destroy the world. All of them are faithful to her to the marrow of bones and can be killed simply for a disrespectful tone towards her. **'12 Heavenly Stars (Zodiac): Aries' is an extremely rare demon - the Rainbow Sheep. The first creature that Ruphas took custody of. The only Zodiac that initially had no power and became strong after he met Ruphas. Later repeatedly saved her life. **'12 Heavenly Stars (Zodiac): Taurus' His true name is Asterios, the prince of Demon. Having been born a prince with such “defects” as demonic traits and blood, absolutely everything turned away from him: family, kingdom. Before Ruphas took him with her, he spent a very long time in the dark labyrinth, where he was an enemy to everyone, not only humans, but even demons. That Zodiac, which Ruphas can consider him as her true friend, and not just subordinates. **'12 Heavenly Stars (Zodiac): Gemini' is a brother (Castor) and sister (Pollux), a prince and princess of fairies, one of the oldest creatures in this world. In combination, they possess skills that multiply the army of Ruphas, including raising even dead supporters. ***'Argonautai —' Gemini has the capabilities of Argonautai, which, in turn, calls on the side of Ruphas, the myriad army of her absolutely loyal, immortal warriors who have stood on her side for these 200 years. Among the Argonauts, there are a huge number of legendary and mythical creatures with tremendous power. Moreover, Pollux can call almost any creature that she considers worthy of the call, it could be mythical creatures, bosses, legendary heroes. If she possessed information not only limited to the universe of Midgard, she could have called beings from other universes, for example, from the Earth. Some examples of creatures from the army of Lufasu; ****'『冠』 の ボ レ ア リ ス | King Borealis —' is a 220 cm tall man, naked to the waist and wearing a cloak over his naked body. Borealis is the former king of a vast empire, a human country that should have ruled these lands before the arrival of Ruphas, and after he fell in love with her. Borealis owns the Grappler class at level 1000, they say that in a limited fist fight with him, even Ruphas will reach her physical limit. ****'Hydra —' is a mythical monster that can take on an anthropomorphic human appearance, so much that it could change the topography of the planets. ****'Phoenix —' a mythical monster that could also take on an anthropomorphic human appearance, so much that it can change the topography of the planets. Can combine attacks with Hydra. **'12 Heavenly Stars (Zodiac): "Hebi Jukai"' A serpent from 12 Heavenly Stars, also said that she's the 13th Zodiac, didn't officially included in 12 Heavenly Stars. She's the "Thousand Level Traitor", not a subordinate to the Tamer of Monsters, but unconditionally loyal to Ruphas and is actually part of this group. **'12 Heavenly Stars (Zodiac): Karkinos' The king of Crabs, a Zodiac with the highest defensive capabilities. He's not very good at attacking, but he is extremely good at defense and even better at counterattacking and accumulating damage. He fell in love with Ruphas, as he always trying to seducing her most of the time. He was one of a very few creature who could stand against Libra of the Scales, even though his offensive ability wasn't that high **'12 Heavenly Stars (Zodiac): Leon' is one of the most powerful and ferocious demons of all. Extremely strong, dangerous and proud. **'12 Heavenly Stars: Parthenos - Virgo' probably the most powerful magician amplifier. Able in one instant to increase the combat performance of the entire unit in 100/1000/10.000 times, or more. Unfortunately, she didn't live to return to Ruphas, her place was replaced by her granddaughter Virgo, whom she transferred all her skills to. **'12 Heavenly Stars: Aegokeros - Demon Lord Capricorn, "Satan" ' is an incredibly strong and cruel demon. Intoxicated by overwhelming power to Ruphas, because first of all he respects strength. One of the most loyal monsters, she believes that it's impossible to defeat and will kill anyone who dares to doubt it. Kill for a disrespectful tone to her, kill for the fact that he was not told not to kill the one he will kill. Part-time, moonlighting as a priest at weddings. **'12 Heavenly Stars: Libra' is the strongest Golem, the best alchemical creation, and probably the strongest Zodiac in the matter of destructive power, not counting The Serpent. She isn't subordinate to the Monster Tamer, she submits to Ruphas, simply because she desires it. Initially obliged to serve the Goddess of Creation. **'12 Heavenly Stars: Scorpius - The Queen of Scorpions' the most poisonous creature in the whole world, contains absolutely all kinds of poisons in her body. **'12 Heavenly Stars: Serpent - Ophiuchus' 13th Zodiac not included in the zodiac circle. The Peace Mechanism itself is the Primordial Moon Dragon. It was Diina who originally owned this title as the Serpent of 13th Zodiac, but laterly replaced by him, the Moon Dragon **'12 Heavenly Stars: Sagittarius' is a master of hunting, a specialist in the installation of traps, tracing, using knowledge of topography. A little bit is the best shooter in the world. **'12 Heavenly Stars: Aquarium - Queen of the Seas;' Aquarium is the Queen of All Waters, it is the water itself. **'12 Heavenly Stars: Pisces' “Son of the Goddess” Eros, who turned his back on her. The king of the underwater world, the king of the ocean and one of the closest creatures to the Goddess of Creation, by the nature of existence. |-|Sealed State 1000 ~ 1500= Level 1000 ~ 1500 Level 1000 is the Ultimate growth of a being that God has established as a Divine Region. Can't be reached by ordinary way. Looking at the battle between Black-winged Champion and Majin King , it becomes clear that level 1000 is a transcendental area that's no longer fit into the category of ordinary living beings, they could destroy the whole world alone. In this world, there are only three ways to reach Level 1000; #By Nature. Creatures that considered an absolute power from their birth. They're the bosses that Goddess set to be an owner of a certain domain. These included Majin King, Terra, Leon, etc. #Correction of the Goddess. These are the creatures that throughout their life have come to the Goddess. For example, all kinds of faithful and guardians of shrines, like Parthenos "Virgin". #The Golden Apple. Those who touched the forbidden fruit and reached Level 1000, ignoring the script of the Goddess Separation of Polarity — The magical power that defines matter and the heavenly power that materializes it. A combination of these two forces that the Midgards cannot use at the same time. “The divine technique of creating being from non-existence.” Actually, Magic and Taiho are the divided power of creation into two poles. Magic creates a form out of nothingness, Heaven Arts fixes it permanently. According to the fundamental setting of all reality, the simultaneous use of these two opposites is impossible. Of course, as long as the they followed the Script of the Goddess. *'Magic —' a set of techniques created with the help of Mana, dark magical energy, the nature of all demons. Magic is opposed to the power of Heaven Arts - the bright angelic power that, for example, is used by the Skywing Tribes, such as Merac, Virgo and Ruphas. Magic is activated in three steps. Create a vessel, accumulate mana and pour it into the vessel, and release it. *'Heaven Arts (Tenho) —' Heavenly technique / heavenly power. Tenho is a supernatural ability different from magic. Since the Skywing Tribes cannot stand mana, they can't use it and cast spells differently. This is called Tenho. Tenho is the opposite of magical power and possesses the properties of repelling magic. *'Rewriting Reality —' in its awakened state, both polarities of energy are available to Ruphas, and their simultaneous use opens up access to the reconstruction of the initial state of all reality, at its fundamental level. And this is not limited to only the Midgard universe. The Golden Apple — A forbidden fruit of the world, those who touched this would possibly reach Level 1000. It's said that Ruphas is the only being that could create The Golden Apple in this world. The modern era didn't decreased their average level, but the previous era when Ruphas rules the world is the one that's abnormally increased the average level. The reason of abnormal level increase was the existence of Ruphas herself 200 Years ago Transmutation — The ability to control and transmute any kind of matter at atomic level, turning it into anything. Ruphas' Transmutation class skill is level 100 Time Axis Transcendence — Level 1000 beings are considered to exist outside regular Time Axis *'Maximum Compression —' Level 1000 beings could infinitely compressed the time that it has no different than a stopped time in their perception. *'Non-Causality —' Level 1000 beings are basically existed outside regular Time Axis. For an even more advanced Level 1000 being like Ruphas, she was already separated from the time of reality. So if there's a complete universal time stopping ability, she didn't affected, furthermore, she didn't even noticed the difference between the stopped time and her usual perception. She literally made the concept of time left behind when she moved seriously *'Flying —' In the perception of complete stagnance of the world, the law of physics didn't applied. As the space didn't move, flying ability with the help of wings is impossible. However, Ruphas could have an ability indistinguishable from flight. Her legs are so strong that she could jump out from Earth to the Moon in a single step. Exgate — Spatial magic, which allows her to create portals and travel vast distances, simply connecting the coordinates with each other. The so-called “Exgate” magic, this combination of Magic and Tenho, in the Midgard universe, these two polarities are artificially separated, as something opposing. But in fact it is not. Having plunged into the Exgate space and passing through something that cannot be measured physically, you can feel the existence of Magic and Tenho at the same time, they together fill this entire plane. Exgate uses spaces between rewriting information, which then closes when the rewriting ends. Simply put, the ability to open portals and navigate through them is a byproduct of using the primary ability to control the whole world. *'Exgate: Summoning of Mafahl Tower —' Ruphas raises her hand, which compensates for the strength of Tenho and Magic. Touching each other, they punch a hole in reality, distorting the world created by the Goddess Arovinas. This spatial hole is temporarily connected to all parts of the whole world, reducing the distance to any point to zero. The Hero's call, in response to this, the Mafahl Tower, towering thousands of kilometers above the ground, began to tremble. Ruphas calls her weapons from the royal tomb. Inter-universe Transition — Exgate’s abilities that Ruphas owns allow her to reduce to zero any three-dimensional distance between two (or more) points in space, thereby, for example, she could instantly travel wherever she wants. However, Exgate’s capabilities are not limited only to this universe and allow you to travel around Multiverses. Ruphas opens up a spatial rift, a “path” that transcends this dimension. Usually it's used to travel around Midgard, but now everything is more complicated. Ruphas pierces the universe itself and goes beyond it. On the other side of the Other Universe, there is a planet called Earth. However, the coordinates are the same, the same Solar System, there is Mars, the Sun and Mercury, but instead of Midgard - the Earth. Midgard is a different version of the Earth, or better to say "the other side." Having plunged into the Exgate space and passing through something that cannot be measured physically, you can feel the existence of Magic and Tenho at the same time, that fill it all. *'Other Laws of Physics —' Earth is the planet of the Universe where there's no magic nor any superpower. In Earth's law of physic, anything moves at near the speed of light could have a terrible aftereffect to the Earth. So, a being on a level of Ruphas, Venettnasch & Majin King shouldn't move seriously, otherwise they'll instantly annihilated the Earth Exceeding level — In this world, Level 1000 is the limit of strength, this is the ultimate value, the absolute law determined by the Goddess. As long as the creature follows its rules, this cannot be exceeded. But Ruphas exceeded her limit, which means that she crossed the borders of this world that was created by the Goddess. |-|Half-Awakened 3000= Level 3000 All Previous Abilities in much higher scale. In addition to; Physical Characteristics — The awakened Ruphas has overwhelming power, even with respect to creatures such as Venettnasch, which also exceeded the limit set by Alovinas. Ruphas is able to stop Venettnasch's full powered physical blows with her fingertips and at the same time bleed that blood from her head by only waving her fist slightly in her direction, despite the fact that Venetta dodged this blow, as she felt that she would be demolished. Ruphas also stopped Hanatsu Otome's arrow with one hand, then she threw it into deep space with one hand, where she hit a large planet, pierced it to the core and tore it to pieces. In the battle with Majin King, as soon as she recognized him as a strong opponent, he was defeated at the same instant. Archivrag | The enemy of God — A unique class that Ruphas created it for herself. The Enemy of God class includes special abilities that were separately selected by Ruphas Mafahl as the most suitable abilities. Due to the class of Archivist, Ruphas owns all the forces of her 12 Heavenly Stars. *'Jed Posterior (イェド・ポステリオル) —' Yed Posterior is the ability of the Serpent from 12 Heavenly Stars that controls time. With it, Ruphas can slow down the flow of time personally for any creatures or objects, isolating them in a prison of time. In addition, this ability can go “minus”, that is, not only stop the time for the object, but also start to rewind its time back, leading it to the “not even born” state. The ability separates the time of the object from the surrounding space-time and infinitely slows it down. The victim will first receive a complete stop of time, and then their time will go in the opposite direction, eventually retiring from existence, reaching the point “before birth”. The ability is completely identical to Diina’s strength, with its help Ruphas can block the effects of aging and, for example: does not allow herself to age. *'Flame Mesaltim —' Mesaltim is the ability of Aries from 12 Heavenly Stars, which allows you to create a rainbow-colored fire. Ruphas is completely covered by rainbow fire, it's a killer flame that deals percentage damage in accordance with the maximum amount of enemy life force. No matter how strong the enemy is, it will take damage, the power of this fire grows infinitely depending on the strength of the enemy. Ruphas is covered with the rainbow flame of Mesaltim and now this is not her only recollection as before, from now on she's constantly active. That is, even a simple touch to Ruphas will automatically inflict damage on the victim as a percentage of their life force, penetrating through defense and resistance. |-|Unleashed Force 4200 ~ Above= Level 4200 The Original power of Ruphas Mafahl that conquered the world 200 Years ago. She obtained her true power by regaining her lost memories & personalities after her journey in Earth All previous abilities in much higher scale. In addition to; Overwhelming Presence — When the true Black-Winged Overlord returned to Midgard, her return to there has enormous consequences. The world trembled. This is similar to the Intimidation skill, but range and strength are immensely greater. Creatures fall and cannot stand, the whole world trembles with fear. This is not an illusion, only due to the fact that she returned here, Midgard slowed down its rotation a little, abnormal hurricanes spun on a dark continent, the Moon reduces the distance to Midgard, the seas leave the coast. Her very existence is an absolute power. Ruphas doesn’t do something on purpose, Ruphas is the power itself. Regardless of distance, all beings are subject to an overwhelming presence of the Black-Winged Overlord. Overlimit Damage — At the four thousandth level, Ruphas was several times broke the possible damage limiter, now it is 999,999,999. That is, she can do 1 billion damage in one attack, a number close to absurd. In the universe, there are probably no objects smaller than galaxies, which would have a greater stamina parameter. Archivrag | The Enemy of God — is the continuation of the enumeration of the capabilities of the Archivrag class. Naturally, all of these abilities are available at lower levels of the Awakened Ruphas. *'Sigma of Libra | Brachium —' The deadly Libra's Balance technique, a perfect hit breaking through defense and inflicting fixed damage. Brachium looks like a stream of light emanating from Ruphas, which, as it were, stands in the center, like a small star. After that, the light begins to expand, a radiant storm absorbs the entire area, it penetrates all things, twists, breaks, destroys. For this technique there is no concept of protection and resistance, it penetrates through everything and forcibly deals fixed damage. Performed by Ruphas at the four thousandth level, inflicts a forced, fixed in the amount of 999.999.999 units. Protection is ignored, resistances are ignored. The main weakness of Brachium persists, it can be used only 1 time per day. Ruphas' Brachium destroyed the call of the Japanese pantheon by Goddess' Avatar *'Fifty-faced Gods' Gemini Castor's original skill. Behind Castor, 50 majestic figures appear. These are 50 Gods. There is only one true God - Alovinas. But all kinds of religions and beliefs, which have been strengthened for centuries, have generated countless Gods born of the human imagination, they have no end. These are the illusions of the Gods that are born from people and are buried in the darkness under the name of Alovinas. 50 gods attack at the same time. There was a being who was considered the Supreme Deity. There was one who was considered the gods of war. There was one who was considered the God of the underworld. There was a demigod that, as they say, combined the blood of man and God. There was a fake god that spewed flame from his mouth, there was one who twisted everything with his own hands. This creates a storm of fire, thunderstorms, lightning, earth and much more. *'Deneb Algedi (デネブ・アルゲディ) | The Capricorn Delta —' is a huge stream of dark energy. This is a special skill that condenses the mana of the lunar attribute and absorbs the target with it. In addition to the enormous damage, this technique also has temporary anti-regeneration, that is, for some time, it is impossible to cure the damage received from it. *'Ashera (アスケラ) —' the ability of Sagittarius, it multiplies the effect of Tenho, Magic, or any other skill, applying them not to one target, but to all at once. With the help of Ashera, at level 5000, Ruphas was able to share the infinite energy of the entire universe, between herself, Bennetnash and Majin King. *'Aldebaran (アルデバラン) —' One of the specific techniques of Taurus. It allows you to destroy any form of superpower, be it Magic, Tenho, Class Skill, Unique Skill, or anything else, be it a full-fledged black hole, or anything else. With it, Ruphas destroyed the Mahakala effect. It is worth noting that Aldebaran couldn't destroy the control of Alovinas over Diina. **'Kekkai (決壊) —' Direct destruction. The target takes “damage” as from an explosion and discards it, but it does not take damage in the usual sense. Even the fact of being dropped, as if from an explosion, doesn't cause the victim absolutely no damage. Aldebaran doesn't destroy the “object”, but the “force” itself. *'Waga Shita e Tsudoe! Megami no chikara yo | Feed yourself the power of Darkness —' the ability of Aigokeros, which in large quantities absorbs mana from the environment. Performed by Ruphas at the five thousandth level, she could work on a universal scale. After the Goddess initiated the Great Compression reaction and the Midgard universe began to shrink, all of it in fact turned into mana. This whole universe is created from mana, all matter and the space-time continuum, all this is Alovinas' Magic. And Ruphas swallowed the whole of it. **'Distribution —' Using Ashera, Ruphas can also share endless arrays of energy between herself and someone else, of course, it can only be creatures that broke the world's superstructures. Thus, infinite universal energy was divided between Ruphas, Venettnasch and Majin King. *'Graffias (グラフィアス)| Beta Scorpio —' is the poisonous Scorpius' technique in which it exhales huge puffs of smoke. Unlike ordinary poison, this one has a duplicate effect. She secrets poison from the poison. If during a normal poisoning, the target will receive the damage “1 unit of health per second”, then in case of poisoning with this poison, the damage will continue to grow due to repeated poisoning, 2, 4, 5, 10 and so on. *'Assimilation with stars —' despite the fact that none of the 12 stars could fully break the level limiter, there are two exceptions: Aigokeros and Pisces. Aigokeros could become pure mana and merge with Ruphas, adding strength to her. And Pisces has a special opportunity to subjugate the body of the creature and “own it”, increasing its strength (similar to the way the Goddess of Creation does, because Eros is very close to her), with the only difference that now everything will be the other way around. After that, the black wings of Ruphas turn into demonic ones, like the wings of Capricorn. |-|Midgard Absorption ∞= Level ∞ Infinite Level — the universe is infinite and the energy from which it's formed is also infinite. Thus, when Ruphas divided this energy into three, they all got endless mana at their disposal, their level reached infinity. *'Infinite Force —' destructive force can't be measured. The very concept of “punch” no longer reflects the meaning that this concept of destructive purification carries. This exceeds the level limit and could destroy super galaxy clusters with a simple punch. *'Infinitely higher than Infinite Speed —' when Level 1000 beings could basically perform an infinite speed (infinitely compressed the time so that it has no different to stopped time when they moved seriously), then Level ∞ beings could perform at infinitely higher level than that. *'Infinite mass' Level ∞ beings have an infinite mass, so their attacks would leave a supermassive black hole as an aftereffect, causing the universe to tremble Archivrag | The Enemy of God — with so much available energy and destructive capabilities, the skills of the Enemy of God class have acquired truly awesome power, showing probably the limit of destructive power that can be possible in one universe. *'Nagiharae Sentei no Tenbin: Brachium (ブラキウム) —' Activation of the infinitely more powerful version of Brachium. Ruphas shoots herself out with a stream of light that absorbs and reflects supernova explosions, each of which is thousands of times larger than the Sun before transformation. The light of spinning destruction absorbs the clusters that make up the galaxies. If the enemy uses explosions of stars as an attack, then everything is simple - you need to destroy all the stars. *'Burn! God-killing Fire; Hamal「焼き尽くせ 、 神殺しの炎 ―― ハマル！」—' Aries fire crossed with the cursed flame of Capricorn (Aigokeros). A wave of fire absorbs the enemy and cuts off half of his life force. Regardless of the numbers, nothing matters before this technique. It does not matter how much it will be, whether it can be expressed or not - it will be cut in half. And it cannot be made up. Come Forth! Kongen O Hakai Senshi Mono: Ransey - Clean Out Suru Gyakatsatsu Sha! — Ruphas releases the greatest alchemical power, it captures almost the entire universe. Huge, this creature is just huge. The Black Dragon, against which even the Attribute Dragons are microorganisms. Its body absorbs the universe itself. With just a glance he turns the stars to dust, and his exhalations destroy countless of them. A monster that is rooted in the source of the universe and is said to eat a world tree. *'Roar —' the Black Dragon gives a piercing roar and from it the remaining stars fly into molecules. Cracks go through the universe, too much mass creates such a strong gravity that even the universe itself twists and splits. The beast of destruction that destroys the world with its mere existence. Key: Sealed State 1000 ~ 1500 || Half-Awakened 3000 || Unleashed Force 4200 ~ Above || Midgard Absorption ∞ Category:Character Category:Yasei no Last Boss Category:Energy manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Female Category:Busty babe Category:Web Novel Category:Light novel Category:Light attribute Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Infinite speeds